


南柯一梦

by Arkham1341



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkham1341/pseuds/Arkham1341
Summary: 欢乐校园情景喜剧（不（青年）哈迪斯x（青年）那个人【那个人=十四席】私设警告
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light





	南柯一梦

那是……比一万两千年前还要更加久远的事情了。

“你难道不好奇吗？”

“什么？”青年将视线移开手中的书本，转而投向了一旁踌躇着紧紧攥住袖口的另一人。他们二人身形相仿，脸上覆盖着别无二致的白色面具，身体也被看上去毫无差别的黑袍包裹着。唯一能够区分他们的只有两人说话时截然不同的音色语气。  
一旁站着的青年先按捺不住心中的诧异，凑近了依旧安坐在窗台上看书的另一个青年，“就是那个——高潮的感觉。”

“当然不。”  
“啪”的一声，坐在窗台上的青年将书本用力合上微微侧着头回答了嬉皮笑脸凑上来的人，“课上不是讲的一清二楚吗，你又开小差了吧。”  
厚厚一册的书脊轻描淡写的敲在脑袋上，一点都不痛。他上课时的的确确没有认真听讲，到了教授开始描述产生快感的器官部位时他就分了心，思绪全飘散在了空中，从门扉之内延伸，绕着摩登都市的高楼广场转了一圈又一圈。  
他捂着被敲到的地方看向对方，亚马乌罗提的微风从花窗间没扣紧的缝隙里渗入，撩起了一缕从好友兜帽和面具之间悄悄滑落的白发。他们俩现在就在阿尼罗德创造学院的某间无人问津的教材室里。他笑了起来，惹来对方不满的啧啧声，而后手指伸入兜帽里取下自己的面具。接着，他在对方还没反应过来的时刻解开了上衣，双手合掌。  
“哈迪斯，就这一次，我保证！”

名为哈迪斯的青年楞了许久不曾动作，至交好友如此果决的行为让他一向引以为傲的理智差点崩断，首先映入眼帘的是那家伙蔚蓝色的眼眸，他想起了蓝摩尔福蝶的翅膀，绚烂、绮丽。那是他特地为这双眼睛创造出的作品。亚马乌罗提的居民都擅长创造，他们用以太构成千姿百态的创造理念，这个星球借由他们的双手变得富饶。他将自己对那双眼睛的所想悉数注入进以太，蓝色的蝴蝶闪动着翅膀在他的周边纷飞，如梦似幻却不及那人灵魂本身瑰丽的万分之一。现如今，这双独一无二的杰作正紧盯着他，其中倒影着他愣怔的身影。羞愧感直直击中了他，红晕爬满了他整个脸颊却被统统遮蔽在面具之下。而他内心又生出了一丝期待，独占他吧，他的心向他咆哮，让他只属于你一个人。

哈迪斯半晌都没有动作，那人有些窘迫，嘴里小声嘟囔着如果没有回答就是默认，把手伸向哈迪斯的裤腰。他的黑袍还半挂在身上，随着他伸手的动作，黑袍从身躯上滑落在哈迪斯的鼻尖，哈迪斯如梦初醒地推开那个人的手指，侧身躲闪，惹来那人小声惊呼。一切发生的太顺其自然，这让哈迪斯有些不自在，于是就在他分神的瞬间，力道超出了他的控制。那人本就没有站稳的身体向后倒去，哈迪斯心中一凛，赶忙站起身捞了那人一把，却不曾想过被那人的手指勾住了衣袍，连带着他一起向前倒去。   
或许是因为好奇心作祟，又或许是因为其他的某些不知名的情愫，这场闹剧发展到目前阶段是他们二人都倒在了教材室的地板上。面具随着两人的大动干戈掉在了一旁，哈迪斯的左手支撑在那人的耳旁，另一只手臂垫在了那人的身下，这才让被压在下面的那个人免于皮肉之苦。亚马乌罗提可没有这样的戏剧，也不会有人写出这样荒谬的剧本，哈迪斯在心中苦笑。  
“……还继续吗？”那个人被他压在身下，凌乱的发丝铺在光洁的额头上，下唇被咬的泛白，从口腔中呼出的湿气拂过哈迪斯的鼻尖。但那人没有意识到的是，哈迪斯被衣物包裹着的躯干，小腹之下，性器被另一方无意识的磨蹭正在慢慢苏醒。他花了很大力气才压制了这股冲动，“换个地方。”哈迪斯几乎逃一般的飞快将手臂从那人的身下抽出，然后迅速地打了个响指，话音刚落，四周的场景已经回到了哈迪斯那间个人风格异常强烈的公寓。  
抗争心让哈迪斯开始试图扒下那个人的长裤，亚马乌罗提居民崇尚平等，强调秩序，所有人都以面具遮面，黑袍蔽体，轻易不会同他人透露自己的真名。但这件长袍之下，每个人都可以将自己最珍视的那一面展现给自己的重要之人。

被哈迪斯压在身下的青年松了口气。既然哈迪斯动了那就说明他并不反感这件事，也不介意将自己赤裸的身体暴露在对方面前。他犹豫着揪住哈迪斯的前襟，调动着大脑内所有的区块思考正常流程接下来该做些什么。哈迪斯还在跟他的腰带纠结，他动摇了一下，下一瞬间，他抬起腰亲吻了哈迪斯。  
可惜事与愿违，在他的嘴唇就要触及到哈迪斯的前一秒，哈迪斯刚好解开了他的腰带抬起头来。  
“痛——”那真的是很响亮的一声，他龇着牙倒回了床上，捂着遭受重创的鼻梁嘶嘶地吸气。大概是他这副蠢样惹恼了同样被撞得不轻的哈迪斯，对方瞪着他，眼神好像在对他说教。他被他们俩这番手忙脚乱的动作逗笑了，躺在柔软的床垫上咯咯直笑。哈迪斯被他弄得没了耐心，又是一个响指，将他身上以太做成衣物全部蒸发。  
这对于任何一个人来说都是相当私密的行为。将赤裸的身体袒露在他人的目光下，将自己最隐秘的部位交给另一人手中。哈迪斯有一些紧张，有一些无奈，还有一丝他自己也不愿意承认的欢悦。况且，他们俩之间的关系根本不需要用这种事来证明或维系，但是当那个人主动向他提出并且在他面前亲手脱下自己的衣物时，他心灵深处又感到隐隐的得意，本不该存在的欲念从他的心底烧起，连同他的理智一起化为齑粉。他鄙夷这样的自己，鄙夷这种不禁冒出的浅薄想法。那个人轻松的态度让他感到被冒犯，他缓缓地眯起眼睛，拧着眉，不轻不重的在那人的大腿上拍了一下，说：“张开。”

“哈迪斯？”

那人脸上还是一副迷茫的表情，双腿却很顺从地随着哈迪斯的话语而分开，浅色的丛林之下，是那人乖巧低垂着的阴茎，不管是形状、大小又或是颜色，对于哈迪斯来说都显得可爱起来。

“你为什么还穿着衣服？”  
哈迪斯顿时哭笑不得。那人乖顺的被他摆弄了许久后竟然冒出了这样一句不合时宜的话来，于是他也顺势发动了魔法，将身上以太做成的衣物去除。“满意了？”  
那人看着他，小幅度的点了点头。

当哈迪斯将食指伸入那人紧闭的穴口时，那人看向他的目光里充满了不可置信。潮湿温热的甬道包裹住他的手指，刚开始还有些生涩，但随后，肠道内壁分泌出黏腻湿滑的肠液，就着润滑，他将那根手指一插到底。

痛，痛，痛，就算有了些许的润滑，但未经人事的小口还是承受不了异物的入侵，只堪堪放入一根手指，他就已经痛的冒了冷汗，但是既然要求是自己先提出的，现在再反悔的话哈迪斯才是最难堪的那个。他咬了咬牙，心说，忍忍吧。

冗长的前戏却丝毫不得要领让哈迪斯显得有点烦躁，他显然发觉了那人迟迟进入不了状态还苦苦忍耐的模样，汗珠从哈迪斯的额头上沿着眉骨滑下，滴落在那人的身上，让这场一时兴起的性爱变得淫靡起来。哈迪斯叹了口气，揽着那个人的腰肢让他坐在了自己的身上。突如其来的体位变化让那人惊出了声，在那之后，哈迪斯将手掌覆上二人早已贴合的性器上，指尖从阴茎的根部往上，掠过柱身，揉按顶部。他们几乎是在同时慰叹出声。

“哈迪斯，让我……”他环抱着哈迪斯的背，用脸轻轻地蹭着哈迪斯的颈窝。  
哈迪斯将桎梏着他的手松开，他从善如流地乘着哈迪斯的肩膀抬起腰。他把右手伸向自己的下方，插入自己的穴口，二指分开，将那出隐秘的部位撑开一个逼仄的缝隙。  
火热的头部抵住入口的时候，他罕见的颤抖了一下，哈迪斯像是早就预料到般，立刻扶住了他的身体。身体自下方被生生剖开，不过才进入了一个头部，他的躯体就好像要被撕裂一样，脸上的血色褪尽。括约肌涨到极限，穴口的褶皱被撑得一片平滑，他往自己的下半身摸去，却只摸到一片湿滑。呼，幸好没有流血。  
哈迪斯看着他苍白的脸色，嘴里叫他停下的话在口腔内滚了一圈却说出口，只能轻轻摩挲着那人的眼角，帮他把生理性泪水拭去。  
一开始的痛感稍稍消退，他将身子又往下坐了坐，疼痛尚可忍受。他对自己的耐受能力非常有信心，作为“不去冒险人生就没有意义”组织的一员，他深吸了一口气，抱着哈迪斯的脖子，然后果决地一次坐到了最底。

光，大片刺眼的白光占据了他的整个视线。他的所有感官在这一瞬间被切断了与躯体联系，灵魂升起，仿佛快要冲破躯壳的桎梏。在那之后，各个器官的机能重启，理智开始回笼，撕心裂肺的疼痛刹那间爆裂，“唔！”他的眼泪止不住的从眼眶里滴落。

“你这白痴！”  
他恍惚间听闻哈迪斯对他咬牙切齿的训斥，他想做点什么来挽回局面，但眼前还是一片模糊。连从腹部传来的异样的感觉都没能使他彻底清醒过来。他努力的张大眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，“哈迪……斯。”  
他大概是喜欢哈迪斯的吧，喜欢到愿意为哈迪斯接受这一切所带来的疼痛。满足感就像黏稠的蜂蜜一样从他的心里溢出，缓慢地把他的身体装满……装…满？  
不对，他的身体里好像真的有什么快要溢出来了。

他学着放松自己，努力地压下这怪异的感觉，松开紧紧抱着哈迪斯的手臂。哈迪斯银白色的头发被他胡乱地抓挠后变得乱糟糟的，人也一言不发。“哈迪斯，你——？”坏了，他心想，他是不是干了什么不好的事情。  
就在他准备道歉喊停之时，哈迪斯猛地发力将他仰面按倒在床铺上，他对上哈迪斯鎏金的眼眸，那其中的火焰仿佛要将他吞噬。哈迪斯常年隐藏在黑袍下白皙的皮肤全都覆上了一层薄红，脸部和脖子尤为如此。他一下子反应过来：“你射——”  
“闭嘴！”  
哈迪斯被他戳中了痛脚，恼羞成怒地扣住了他的手腕，下身狠狠地顶了一下，另一只手握住了他的阴茎重重地上下撸动起来。他的甬道里还含着哈迪斯的性器，随着哈迪斯的动作，那根粗大的肉刃也在他的肠壁上来回碾磨。现在倒是没有那么痛了，他偷偷地想。

他的内壁随着哈迪斯的动作分泌出更多的液体浇灌在对方的阴茎上，性器的深入不再让他感到痛苦，反而催生出一种别样的感觉来。某一时刻，哈迪斯的阴茎擦过他甬道里的某一点，他爽得发颤，下意识哼出了声。“……那是什么？”他眨了眨眼睛望向哈迪斯。  
哈迪斯皱起了眉头回答他，“什么是什么。”随后黑着脸说，“果然你上课完全没有在听。”  
哈迪斯用唇堵住了他那张刚想狡辩的嘴，柔软的触感让他从“随便扯些什么让哈迪斯就此揭过”这个想法中徒然惊醒，牙关被撬开，舌尖舔过齿列，顺着上颚的弧度向下滑去。唇舌间淫靡的水声在他的耳边放大，肉体之间的贴合，他连哈迪斯变快的心跳都听得一清二楚。这下他终于可以确定，他们互相爱慕着对方。

这份感情真实存在的，他亲昵地蹭了蹭哈迪斯的小腹，将腿攀上哈迪斯的腰，身下也迎来了哈迪斯更加猛烈地撞击。只用短短的时间，哈迪斯就从一窍不通的初学者变成了掌控一切的独裁者。敏感点被掌握之后，他彻彻底底地沦为哈迪斯手下待宰的羊羔，脖颈和锁骨被吮出了嫣红的痕迹，体内的肉刃不断碾磨过他最敏感的那一点，他在快感的洗礼下尖叫着射了出来。

他气喘吁吁地窝在哈迪斯的怀里，射出的精液把哈迪斯的小腹弄得一团糟，哈迪斯不但头发是银白色的，就连下身的耻毛也是银白的，现在那些地方都沾满了他的白浊，粘成一绺一绺的。他就算再怎么迟钝。看见这幅画面也不由地羞红了脸，哈迪斯的阴茎早已离开了他的身体，但他却感到有些食髓知味。  
“你还想再来一次吗？”他扬起脸直视那双金色的眼睛。

有了精液的润滑之后，再进入变得容易很多，高潮过的身体像是打开了什么莫名其妙的开关，被调试的更加敏感，只是一些轻巧的抚摸和有节奏的律动就让他差点又再次交代在哈迪斯的手上。他难耐的呻吟出声，换来的却是哈迪斯更加猛烈的插入。他被快感的浪潮死死拍在床铺上，暧昧的水声和不成调的哭喊声回荡在房间，就像一首他为哈迪斯谱写的奏鸣曲。  
“哈迪斯，哈迪斯……”他就像是溺水的人抓住了浮木，在身体和灵魂全都脱离了掌控之后，只有哈迪斯才是他唯一的依靠。天地之间，时间洪流之中，只有那抹金色才是他能留下的一切。他嘴里无法吞咽下去的津液顺着下巴流下，脸上也糊满了自己的眼泪，那些液体顺着他高潮时的抽搐而滴落，将哈迪斯的床铺染出一片深色。  
“唔……”不用细想都知道自己现在的样子有多么糟糕，狼狈的模样全部暴露在哈迪斯的眼前。不要看，不要看我了，哈迪斯。他将头扭到一边去，希望这样的逃避能有点作用。  
哈迪斯温热的指尖轻触在他的额头上，温柔地帮他把汗湿的额发别在耳后，随后俯下身来——

“真是的，我可爱的小树苗啊，快点醒醒，别再做梦啦！”  
菲奥•乌儿的声音穿透薄雾在他的脑中回响，他睁开眼，发现自己躺在伊尔美格的花田之上，粉红的花瓣因为他的姿势散落一地，一阵风吹过，那些花瓣被旋转着带上半空。  
他的契约者，他的小树枝妖灵王缇坦尼娅的分身扇动着翅膀围着他飞了一圈，“嗯嗯，看来已经没有什么大碍了。”小精灵模样的妖灵王若有所思地点了点头，“我可爱的小树苗，假若有什么不舒服就一定要说出来哦！”  
他撑起身体，朝着菲奥点头示意。身临其境的梦境让他现在还没法同现实接轨，只要想到梦境中他和哈迪斯所做的那些，就令他耳根发烫。  
解决了英雄身体问题的妖灵王一转攻势，朝着一旁聚成一团的其他仙子们大喊，“你们啊！到底对我可爱的小树苗做了什么奇怪的恶作剧呀！”

被缇坦妮雅狠狠教育了一顿的仙子露出一个抱歉的笑容，肩膀也耷拉下去，用法术变出了一朵白色的小花递给英雄，诚心诚意地朝英雄道歉：“对不起啦，这只是一个很小的恶作剧，会让你梦见潜意识里最最最不愿想起的回忆而已。”他们玩闹的习性丝毫未改，朝着圈在英雄的身旁叽叽喳喳讨论，“怎么了怎么了，你梦见什么了？”“是巨大的怪兽吗？”“不对不对，肯定是好吃的点心被别人吃掉了！”

手中的花跌落，英雄像是突然想起了什么，瞪大了他湛蓝的眼睛。

-fin-


End file.
